Crushable
by yellowsunx
Summary: Jack's mission for his senior year was to get Kim Crawford to like him back. Jack is willing to do anything and he thought he finally had his shot, but pop star Ricky Weaver comes back to town as a 'changed boy'. Will Jack be able to overcome this?
1. Second Best

**Summary: Jack never admitted it, but Kim was the only girl that held his heart. Now, it was their senior year and he has made a promise to himself that he will somehow get her to fall for him. However, this proves to be a challenge as Ricky Weaver comes back to town as a 'changed boy'. **

Oh yay, look who has a new story .. this one I think I'll update more. I've got the whole outline for it already! Hopefully I can stick to my word.** Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One - Second Best<span>**

* * *

><p>Jack Anderson, 18, walked around the school searching for his best friend, Kim Crawford. Along the way, he was stopped by many girls that had tried to 'woo' him. It was like a routine now. Girls would throw themselves at Jack, and he'd reject them easily. The girls would walk away dejectedly and never know why he turned them down.<p>

Jack had gone through almost four years at Seaford High School without ever having a girlfriend.

Girls were scared to ask why, but they were itching to know the reason behind all the rejections. Was it because they were brunettes? Smart? Dumb? Ugly? Pretty? Rich? Poor?

The list could go on, and none of them would know why.

That is, until, resident popular girl, Donna Tobin finally garnered the guts to ask him.

* * *

><p><em><span> - Flashback -<span>_

_"Jack!" Donna called from the other side of the hallway. _

_Jack quickly turned around, "Yeah?"_

_Donna stopped right in front of him with a flirty smile planted on her lips, "So ... the new Bobby Wasabi movie came out on Friday. I have yet to see it! Wanna come with me?"_

_Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets, frowning, "Oh sorry Donna ... I think I'll pass. I sort of already have plans .."_

_Donna didn't take this rejection to easily, "Okay .. that's it! Anderson, I've been asking you for months now! If you don't like me, just say it. You don't have to be such a dick and avoid me at all costs. All I ever see is you rejecting every girl that musters up the courage to ask you out on a date. Now that I realize it, you're not even worth it. You've faded into the background. Don't worry. Girls won't be draped over you anymore. You're worthless."_

_A loud gasp filled the air as a crowd of people began to circle the two. _

_Hurt was written all over Jack's face, "I'm not avoiding you Donna ... or anybody else for that matter. I just have plans a lot. Sorry."_

_"No, Jack. Having a lot of plans is like 2 weeks of being busy, NOT three years of being busy. Now, I think I speak on everyones' behalf when I ask you - What is there someone else? Someone who you're trying to hide from all of us? Just tell us Jack, we'll back off."_

_"Donna! Stop being such a cruel bitch!" Everyone's eyes widened as Kim emerged from the sea of people. "Just cause Jack has turned you down, multiple times .. it does not give you the right to bitch at him! Can't you take a hint? HE'S NOT INTERESTED!" _

_A snicker passed through the crowd like a wave, and Donna flared her nose. _

_"Last time I checked, Kimberly .. this conversation didn't concern you," She paused and quirked an eyebrow. "Wait a second .." _

_Kim and Jack looked at each other, obviously confused out of their minds. _

_"It all makes sense now!" Donna threw her hands up in the air. "You two! I should've seen it coming. No wonder why you guys always protect each other. YOU GUYS ARE SECRETLY DATING, aren't you?"_

_Everyone's eyes widened once more, including Kim and Jack's._

_"What?" Kim exclaimed. "Jack and I? No .. we're best friends! God, why is it so hard for you to believe that Donna? A guy and girl can be best friends without any strings attached!"_

_Donna let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah. Guys and girls can be best friends. But, you two .. please! Everyone can see it, right?"_

_The crowd let out a unanimous 'yes'. _

_Jack's forehead crinkled as he stuttered, "You guys are unbelievable. We're best friends."_

_Donna crossed her arms, "I think it's safe to say everyone agrees with me. Obviously. Whatever ... everyone! Kim and Jack are officially off the market, let's all move on." _

_Donna squeezed herself through the crowd, a vile look on her face. Soon, the crowd disassembled after her. _

_- End of Flashback -_

* * *

><p>He smiled as he saw the Southern belle standing at her locker, stuffing her math textbook in it. Jack quietly walked behind her and slipped his hands over her eyes. On instinct, her hands went on top of his and Jack couldn't stop the smile that reached his lips once more. He always felt that same electricity feeling whenever they connected.<p>

"Guess who?" He tried to change the tone of his voice.

She let out the cutest giggle, "Hmm .. I think I'm going to go with Jack."

Jack drew his hands back, his smile now turning into a huge grin. Kim spun around, their brown eyes connecting. Kim smiled back as she opened her arms for a hug. Jack quickly leaned in, his hands dropping down to the small of her back. Their bodies just fit together, so perfectly ..

Jack drew back and cleared his throat, "Well .. how was math class?"

Kim's nose crinkled as she stuffed some books into her bag, "I guess it was alright. I almost fell asleep .. how was science?"

Jack took Kim's bag from her hands as she closed her locker, "We watched a video. It was boring. I did fall asleep."

Kim smirked, "We are so alike .. well almost."

Jack and Kim walked out of the school, the autumn air immediately surrounding their bodies. Kim shivered slightly as she was just wearing a baggy t-shirt. Jack quickly noticed this and dropped both of their bags on the ground. He zipped open his bag.

"Here take this." He offered his sweater to the blond teenager.

She smiled brightly as she slipped it on, "Thanks Jack. I know I can always count on you."

Jack puffed his chest up as he lifted the bags off the ground, "Of course. I'm your knight in shining armor."

"Right ..." Kim playfully said, while laughing.

Jack put a hand to his chest, "Ouch Kim, that hurt!"

Kim lightly slapped him on the shoulder as they began to walk, "You know I'm just kidding."

Jack pouted and crossed his arms, "I don't know. Are you?"

Kim didn't answer, simply smirking back at the teenage boy. Jack rolled his eyes, typical Kim Crawford style.

They continued to walk in silence to the strip plaza. This was their everyday routine. After school, head to the strip plaza and grab something to eat maybe even finish some homework and once they were done, they would head to the dojo. They hung out everyday, they talked or texted each other every minute. They were best friends, but to everyone else they were soul mates. The only problem was that they didn't see it themselves.

Actually ... Jack saw differently.

* * *

><p><em><span>- Flashback -<span>_

_Jack sat in his computer chair, scrolling through a bunch of old pictures of Kim and him. They loved to take photos, especially Kim who owned an old Polaroid camera. They were always doing_ _wacky faces or bizarre photo shoots. But there was one that caught his eye. _

_It wasn't too old. It was just taken last summer. Kim was facing the camera, a bright smile planted on her plush lips. But, Jack .. he wasn't facing the camera at all. Instead, he was looking at the blond teenager. His lips were attached to her flawless cheek. _

_Jack smirked to himself as he remembered what happened after the photo was taken._

_- Flashback Within A Flashback :) -_

_Kim's widened as she turned to face the blushing skater, "Jack .. what was that for?" _

_"U-uh .. nothing. Sorry, it just happened. Promise it won't ever happen again." Jack scratched the back of his ear and looked down to his feet. What a stupid mistake, now Kim probably thought everything was awkward. _

_Kim let out a little giggle, "No .. I-i-i liked it .. yeah. No, it's cool. I don't mind .. you don't mind either, right?" _

_Jack looked up with one of his eyebrows propped up, "No of course not. You're seriously cool with that? I mean .. I just don't want things to get awkward with us." _

_Kim cocked her head to the side, "Awkward? What do you mean?" _

_Jack's throat became dry. What could he possibly say that wouldn't may things even more obvious than they already were. Just when he was about to respond, Kim leaned in and pressed her glossed lips onto Jack's rosy cheeks. _

_"Hopefully that wasn't awkward." Kim chewed on her lip._

_Jack's lips twitched into a smirk, "Nah .. that just proved that you have a crush on me."_

_"Ahem, you were the first one to do that." She countered, crossing her arms. _

_Jack snapped his fingers, "Yeah .. but just now - you didn't deny it. C'mon Kim, admit it. You have a crush on me."_

_Kim opened her mouth, clearly at a loss for words. But then her lips formed into a smirk, "Whatever helps you sleep at night!" _

_Before Jack could even respond to that, Kim turned around and booked it. _

_"Haha sucker!" She teased as she was already half-way down the street. "See you tomorrow!" _

_Jack let out a chuckle. He didn't feel like chasing tonight. Getting a kiss on the cheek from Kim Crawford was enough for one day. _

_"See ya!" He yelled back, waving back at her. _

_- End of Flashback Within A Flashback -_

_Jack leaned back into his chair. After that moment, he knew in his heart that he was completely and utterly in love with Kimberly Crawford. The only problem was that she didn't seem to be into him like that. _

_Jack let out a sad sigh and rubbed his forehead. _

_In the back of his mind, all the negative thoughts swirled around. They continuously told him that Kim would never like him. Kim could get any guy she wanted, why would she go for a skater boy like him? They told him that he should go after other girls, because Kim wasn't worth it._

_His heart told him differently though. They kept the hope inside. His heart reminded him of all the times Kim and he ever shared a 'moment'. His heart told him that Kim was worth it and that Kim was the one. _

_It was a constant battle, but which one would he choose?_

_"C'mon Jack. This is your senior year," He began to say to himself. "Do EVERYTHING you can to get Kim to fall for you. That will be your only mission this school year. She's your key to happiness." _

_Jack slapped his hands together. He could do this. If he could overcome his fear of clowns and if he could beat Duke in a board-breaking challenge, he surely can get the blond teenager to fall for him. Right?_

_However, things are easier said than done._

_- End of Flashback -**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Kim waved her hand in front of Jack's eyes. "Anybody home?"<p>

Jack blinked furiously, "Huh? What?"

"Uh ... you okay?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What was it you were saying?" Jack adjusted the strap on his shoulder, while lifting up Kim's bag.

Kim shook her head, "I was just wondering where did you want to eat today. Circus Burger? Falafel Phil? Captain Corndog? It's your day to choose."

Jack pursed his lips, "I think I'm good with Falafel Phil."

Kim nodded her head in agreement, "Alright ... are you sure nothing's bothering you? You seemed to be in deep thought."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jack played it off.

Kim smiled, "You're my best friend, of course I worry about you."

Jack faked a smile, "Yeah. Best friend."

Being friend-zoned is the worst thing possible, especially when you are head over heels for your best friend.

Jack breathed in deeply. He still has a year to go. Many more possibilities to come.

* * *

><p>Jack and Kim ensued in some debate over a movie as they neared the entrance to Falafel Phil. Jack seemed to be on the losing side of the argument, as always. For Kim, he'd do anything to make her happy.<p>

Kim through her head back as she laughed at something he said, but quickly bumped into a photographer.

The cruddy paparazzi surrounded the whole strip plaza.

The photographer turned around, "Hey! Watch where you're going. Some people are trying to make a living out here!"

Jack stepped in front of Kim, "Calm down dude. We were just passing by."

The photographer snorted, "Good luck getting through this crowd."

"What's going on anyways?" Kim questioned as she put a hand to Jack's arm, calming him down a bit.

"Some famous kid here, I forget his name. But, everyone seems to love him. I'm just here to take pictures." The photographer explained as he rolled his eyes.

Jack's hand clutched onto Kim's as they walked through the crowd that seemed to only get bigger. They finally made it to the front and Jack cursed himself and wished they never came this way.

The boy removed his purple sunglasses and whipped his hair, "Kim?"

Everyone's eyes darted into the direction he was staring in. Even Jack turned to face the girl he was next to, but she merely had a shocked expression on her face.

"Ricky .." Kim said breathlessly as the precious pretty-boy pop star lunged in for a hug.

The bright flashes blinded Jack, who let go of Kim's hand as a way to shield his eyes from all the lights.

But, he managed to feel his heart break into a million pieces as he caught a glimpse of Ricky kiss Kim on the cheek.

"We should've went to Captain Corndog." Jack muttered under his breath as he was pushed into the back of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Yeah, so what do you guys think?<br>Like or no?

Review please! :)


	2. The Distance Begins

Yay for update ... although not a lot of people reviewed :/

Thanks to; **BAMS**, **moveouttathewayitzh**, **-blank-**, **Amberr Maee**, **wtyu****i**, **Rainpath4**, **chica13**, **TheWritingsofTaylor **and **-blank**- for reviewing the first chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two - The Distance Begins<span>**

* * *

><p>Jack rolled his eyes as the continuous flashing appeared in the corner of his eye. The brunette teenager sat in utter disgust in the farthest booth from the door in Falafel Phil's. His eyes drifted to the table right in front of the door. The table currently occupied pop-star Ricky Weaver and his best friend, Kim Crawford.<p>

Kim had looked awkward and bored. Jack also saw her eyes drift over to him a couple of times. She looked sad, her brown eyes didn't have the usual flame in them.

Jack continued to slump down into his seat. He hoped that maybe she'd ditch Ricky and sit with him, but he had been sitting there for an eternity.

He spun his iPhone on the table as the time continued to tick. He could faintly hear the snorting laughter coming from the blond beauty.

Jack looked up, his nostrils flaring. Now he was angry. She looked like she was have the best time of her life with the guy who had broken her heart four years ago, while he looked like the loser.

_I knew she'd never go for someone like me._

He hastily stuffed his iPhone4S into his jeans' pocket. He slipped out the red-seated booth and stood up. He took one last look at Kim, whose attention was now directed to Jack.

She had a questioning look in her eyes but he simply looked away. He threw some money on the table and walked into the crowd of photographers, still trying to get a picture of the doll-haired monster.

* * *

><p>Kim walked into her bed room while she let out a breath. She had spent an hour and half talking to Ricky. She didn't want to be rude and leave, but she was dying.<p>

He kept apologizing and Kim had already forgiven him ... a long time ago. But, it seemed that Ricky had come back for something more.

She fell onto her bed with a frown placed on her lips. Her best friend Jack had left her without even saying good-bye or even looking in her direction.

Sure, he was pissed because she had ditched him in a way .. but it's not like she wanted to. Right?

She felt her insides churn. She hated when Jack and her didn't talk. She missed him already, but it's not like she means anything to him.

She was simply a classmate, a team-mate .. a best friend. That's all she'll ever be.

She rolled over onto her stomach, her pink iPhone4S slipping out of her hand. She chewed on her lip as she contemplated on texting Jack. Usually, Jack was the one who was at fault .. so he would always be the one to text first.

Now, the roles were reversed and Kim Crawford wasn't usually one to give in so easily. But, Jack Anderson was an exception. She was willing to do anything for Jack.

And that's what scared her the most.

* * *

><p>Jack leaned back into his computer chair, his eyes flickering to the screen of his touch-screen phone. Kim hadn't even texted after he left.<p>

_Some friend she is. _

He stood up and began pacing around the room when he suddenly heard a vibrating sound. He quickly walked over to his desk to pick up his phone.

**One New Message from Milton Krupnick.**

Jack's jaw clenched up. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to Milton. He slid the arrow to the right and the message appeared on his screen.

**"Jack! HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! You'll never believe it, I managed to break three boards! I finally became a man .. well not that I wasn't already .. you know .. nevermind."**

Jack didn't even laugh. He usually did. He was usually proud of his friends' accomplishments. But, today wasn't one of those days. He was in a cruddy mood and it was all because of the Southern Belle, Kimberly Ann Crawford.

* * *

><p>Kim let out an exasperated sigh. She decided into giving it. There was no point. Usually her and Jack would have endless conversations. They would be meaningless but it never ended. They would text from when they woke up until they fell asleep. But, it had been three hours and they hadn't spoken. It was weird.<p>

She dragged her phone across her bed comforter. She slid the arrow and pressed the buttons to unlock her phone. She pressed her messages' button and saw the last person she texted was Jack from this morning.

**"Good morning Kimmy! See you at school :)"**

She hadn't replied because she had gotten it right when she saw Jack at school.

A smile crept upon her glossed lips as she began to type in a message.

**"Jack .. c'mon it's been three hours. I seriously hope you aren't mad! I'M SUPER SORRY. You know I wouldn't ditch you, but I didn't want to be rude and leave Ricky like that! :( , please text me back when you get this!"**

She breathed in deeply as she crossed her fingers. She hoped that Jack got her message. Jack usually didn't hold grudges for long, especially when it came to Kim. But, something was different today.

When she looked into his eyes at Falafel Phil's, she saw ... jealousy?

No, that's not possible.

Jack would not be jealous of Ricky.

Jack could get any girl he wanted at Seaford High School, so why would he go for Kim?

She shook her head.

_Happy thoughts Kim, happy thoughts._

* * *

><p>Jack was about to take a nap when he heard the familiar buzzing sound. He was about to just leave it because he thought it was Milton or Jerry again, but there was still slight hope in him that it could be Kim.<p>

He slid the arrow.

**One New Message from Kimmy :). **

Jack threw his hands up in the air, finally ecstatic that she texted him.

He read his message and it instantly brought a smile onto his face. The fact that she took the time to text him and apologize was appreciated.

Kim rarely apologized because she was stubborn at times and her pride was always in check.

He began to type some witty comment.

**"Ah Kimmy. This is a surprise. What are you even talking about?"**

No longer did Jack want to take a nap as he waited for his best friend's reply.

**K: "JACK! Don't do that. I'm being serious! I'm sorry :("**

**J: "It's fine Kim, I'm just kidding!"**

**K: "Are you sure? I really don't like it when we don't talk!"**

**J: "Oh really? Seems like someone had a tiny crush."**

Jack was waiting for Kim's next reply when her face suddenly appeared on his screen. She was calling him. A grin stretched across his lips as he pressed the answer button.

"Kim?"

**"JACK! For the last time, I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"**

Jack's grin slowly faded, "Oh okay. Anyways I'm kind of tired. I'm going to take a nap. Text you later."

He didn't even wait for a reply as he ended the call. He slid the phone to the end of his side table.

The happiness quickly disappeared.

She had just proved that she would never go for someone like him.

Jack began to have second thoughts about his bet.

* * *

><p>Kim looked at her phone. That was bizarre. Why would he just hang up like that?<p>

She tried to call him again but it wouldn't connect anymore. She guessed that he turned his phone off, considering he said that he wanted to take a nap. But, that was still odd for him to do.

Was it something she said?

* * *

><p>Ta-da done.<p>

Review please? :)


	3. Ruined

Oh, who watched Reality Fights? I seriously loved that episode. Although they weren't a lot of Kim/Jack scenes, the episode altogether was just pure awesome :). I can't wait for the China episode!

Thank you to; **alwaysthet0ne0fsurprise**, **ThoseLovelyMemories**, **magic dance** **123**, **Kickin it xo**, **LeoLuver**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **cloudlooker**, **chica13 **and **KellyD. R** for reviewing chapter two.

I've gotten many requests to lengthen the chapters and ease up on the vulgar words, so thank you for the constructive criticism. This story is for everyone who enjoys reading it, so if you see a problem please leave a review and I'll try to fix it next time! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three - Ruined<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack Anderson stuffed his overly-sized, red backpack into his messy locker. He had decided to reorganize his locker a long time ago, but being the procrastinator he was - when it came to those things - it just never got done.<p>

Kim had texted him right after he hung up, but his sour mood proved to be more stubborn than what his heart told him to do. He wanted to reply, but he knew he couldn't. Giving the cold shoulder would get her attention, right? At least, that's what the brunette thought.

No one seemed to notice the dark cloud that was above Jack's head as they continued their merry way around the halls.

_How is everyone so cheery in the morning? _He muttered bitterly to himself.

"Whooo!" Ah, that noise. That howl? Whatever you may call it. It was familiar. Too familiar. Jack breathed in deeply.

"Yo, Jack!" Jerry's voice boomed as he was on the top of stairs.

Jack slowly turned around with an eyebrow raised, "What may I help you with Jerry?"

Jerry jumped swiftly down the stairs, a skill he developed as he was a dancer.

"Oh Jack, _you_ do not need to help _me_. Because, I, Jerry Martinez, has successfully asked Kelsey to the prom. Total swag yo!" He smirked as he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

Jack let a tiny smile creep upon his lips, "Whoa, congrats Jerry! But .. the prom isn't even for another month and a half."

Jerry let out a slight chuckle as he lightly hit Jack on the chest, "Jack .. these girls, they're like the newest video game. You have to pre-order them or else you're going to be stuck with an outdated version. I may be early, but dude, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now, I can go and play more pranks on people!"

"Jerry .. I don't know if I should be proud that you planned this out or smack you because you pretty much compared women to video games." Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Jerry shook his head, "Nothing personal. It's like an ... an-an-ana ... ology?"

Jack cocked his head to the side, "Analogy?"

"Yes, that word!" Jerry snapped his fingers.

Jack shook his head.

Jerry quickly elbowed him in the ribs, "So .. man, when are you going to ask Kim to prom? Dude .. everyone knows you two are going together .. well actually-"

"-What makes you so sure I'm going with Kim?" Jack inquired while Jerry's eyes widened.

His mouth dropped open, "Well .. I mean, don't you guys have like some mutual understanding?"

"Wait .. what?"

"You know; you like her, she likes you but neither of you want to admit it, but you both know there's something there ..." Jerry explained swiftly.

"She does not like me, Jerry. We're just best friends." Jack frowned as he said the last part.

Jerry gave Jack an unamused look, "Jack. I may be 'stupid' but I'm not 'stupid'."

Jack quickly gave Jerry an odd look but Jerry held his hand out.

"I'm one of the Wasabi Warriors, okay. I see you two everyday. You two walk in together, you two walk out. There's something going on and bro, here's your chance! PROM! It's our senior year! Are you really going to continue to deny it? Because, frankly, the act's getting old .."

Jack had a bewildered look on his face. Jerry never spoke like _this_. He never made sense. He never listened. He never paid attention.

But, for some odd reason, Jerry had gotten all the points.

If Jerry got it, wouldn't that mean everyone else got it?

Jack quickly gulped down the lump that began to form in his throat.

Jerry clapped his hands together, "So .. I say ask her soon or maybe someone might beat you to it .."

This caught Jack's attention. Jerry had just explained that Kim and him pretty much had a relationship. So, why would anyone go for Kim if she was sort of already taken?

"What do you mean?-"

_**BRINNNNNNNNG.**_

The bell rang throughout the whole school.

Jerry clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Just remember what I said. Do it soon before it's too late."

Jack was about to question Jerry's explanation but he had quickly turned around and ran up the stairs.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p>Kim dodged the students left and right. Throughout the three years of high school, Kim had only grown up to 5'5. Most people towered over her, which Kim disliked. She hated when someone had an advantage over through the halls were the worst part of her days. Usually, she didn't mind it because Jack would walk her to her class.<p>

_Jack._

Where was that kid?

He suddenly disappeared after their phone call last night. He didn't even send a good morning text to the awaiting blond. This irked Kim Crawford. Jack never stepped out of routine. The routine that she had come to love. Why the sudden change? She didn't do anything. At least she hoped she didn't.

Kim bustled through her last crowd of people and made it to the door of her first period class.

English class.

The class that she had with Grace and Jack ..

Although Grace was on a trip with her family, so Jack was the only one she was counting on.

She wasn't sure if he was still mad at her, so she had brought something that was sure to bring a smile on the skaters' face.

As if on cue, the brunette appeared in the doorway - scanning the room.

Kim's cheeks began to blush as his eyes focused on her. Suddenly, she felt the urge to smack her lip-gloss together or fix the annoying baby hairs she had. But, she didn't.

They had shared a moment.

Their eyes connected and everyone else just seemed to disappear.

Kim breathed in deeply as Jack walked over and slumped into the chair behind her. He didn't even say good morning to her, with was completely out of the usual.

That's when Kim Crawford knew she was in trouble.

She mustered up enough courage as she turned around in her seat. The brunette was currently laid back, spinning his HB pencil on his binder.

"Jack .." She whispered.

His eyes drifted up, and their brown orbs met.

"Yes?" He responded stoutly.

She frowned, "I'm super sorry okay? I didn't want to ditch you, honestly. Please forgive me already."

He smirked, "I didn't care about that .."

"Then what?" She quirked an eyebrow.

He leaned back into his chair, "Nothing. It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Kim shut her mouth. She didn't want to argue with Jack, so she just left the matter alone. Eventually, they would have to talk about whatever it was. But, for right now - it was not needed.

She whipped out of her pocket two home-made, chocolate-chip cookies. She then slid them onto Jack's desk.

"Peace offering?" She offered a slight smile.

A slight smile twitched on the skaters' face, "More like a bribe. You probably want me to tell you what was bothering me."

"No, that's not-" Kim paused for a moment, retracing her thoughts, "Okay .. maybe just a little. But, if you don't want to tell me it's cool. I'll wait. I just don't want things to be awkward with you. Okay? So, can you please forgive me for whatever it was I did?"

He picked up the pencil and began to tap the side with the eraser on it on his green binder.

"Kim, I find this very out of the ordinary. Usually, you're the one who's upset with me." He explained as blush began to tint on the blonds' cheeks.

"I know. But, whatever." She didn't know how to respond so she left it like that.

An open thought.

* * *

><p>Jack eyed Kim carefully.<p>

He could see the sincerity in her brown orbs. Although, he was most likely getting lost in them, like he always does. She was just so ... irresistible?

_Oh God, I am so whipped. _He gulped.

His hands drifted to the two cookies and the end of his desk, where Kim's fingers were still currently on. Their fingers brushed and Jack swore he could feel the electricity flowing through his body.

Simple things like that made Jack crazy.

Kim Crawford made him crazy.

Jack was utterly in love with her, and for once, that was something that didn't make him feel crazy.

It made him feel all mushy and happy inside.

A range of happy emotions were the best emotions anyone could ever feel.

He grabbed the cookies in his hands; slightly crushing them in the process.

"Fine, we're cool." He said coolly.

Kim's smile matched perfectly with his, "Thanks. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. After school today, I'll pay for your meal."

"Oh, Kim, you don't have to worry about that. I'll pay for yours and mine." He leaned back, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Jack, this is the twenty-first century .. chivalry is dead."

And just like that, the duo were back to normal; arguing about unnecessary things until one proved to be more weaker than the other.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice." Jack countered.

Kim playfully smirked, "Yeah .. well I can get things done myself."

A chuckle escaped from his lips, "Of all people, Kim, I think I would know that."

"Good." She let out a tiny, flirtatious giggle.

"But, I know one thing you can't beat me in." He was waging war with the blond.

"Oh really .. and what may that be? Karate? Please Jack, we're both black belts." She knew him too well.

He clapped his hands together, "I know."

She gave him a confused look, "Then what?"

"Dancing."

She looked appalled, "That's not fair. You're not that good yourself!"

He smirked as he won this fight, "Yeah .. but still better than you. Unless you want to prove yourself?"

She titled her head to the side, "I'm listening."

He smiled, "Well .. you know in like a month and a half -"

"Everyone please be silent. I have an announcement to make." Mr. Squires;Seaford's principal voices' boomed throughout the classroom.

Kim quickly spun around before Jack could even finish his sentence.

Jack let out a frustrated sigh.

"So, some of you may have heard that there's a new student here at Seaford High School. And to answer your question, yes. Now, we must all treat him like one of us. Please respect his privacy as he will respect yours," Everyone in the class looked at each other confused. "Now, introducing our newest student ..."

* * *

><p>He whipped his hair to the right.<p>

He hated his hair but his management decided that it was a good look for him.

He hated who he became.

When he met the girl that changed his life four years ago, he would've never expected that he would fall for her.

Yeah, he fell for her hard.

The attitude she gave him, was something he had never gotten from anybody ever.

She is the reason for the sudden change in him. It was all because of her.

Now, he looks at life with a much more positive attitude.

As he returns in San Jose, he is always waiting for the girl who seemed to have a thing for him.

Hopefully, it was still there.

His eyes drifted to a multi-coloured poster.

**PROM!** It read.

A smile crept upon his lips as he began to formulate a plan in his head.

He lifted his books of the seat and began his way to his class.

* * *

><p>"...Ricky Weaver!" The principal finished with a smile.<p>

Jack's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

All the girls began to fan themselves and some began to re-arrange their hair.

This wasn't good for Jack's plan, not good at all.

Ricky walked in with a smile on his face, "Hello everyone."

Jack frowned. This kid seemed even more fake than before.

Ricky cleared his throat, "Now .. I know I may be new here, but I need to ask something."

Mr. Squires allowed him to speak.

Ricky left his books on the teachers' desk as he began to walk down the rows. He stopped right in front of Kim.

Jack began to rise up in his seat. _What is this kid doing?_

Ricky rubbed his hands together, "I know Prom is still a long way from here but I was wondering if you, Kim Crawford, would accompany me?"

Jealous sighs flew out of the girls' mouths.

Kim, however, only had an open mouth with a shocked expression.

This too, was on Jack Andersons' face.

_Plan officially ruined._

* * *

><p>Now, hopefully that was long enough chapter for you? This story will probably not be long, but fear not because I already have a sequel planned :)<p>

_**Review!**  
><em>


	4. Broken Friendships

Yay, new chapter! Hopefully this will be a better update than FarFetched (I seriously just want to finish that story so it's pretty crappy. Oh well)

Thank you to; **random reviewer -RR -M**, **CaityCat**, **Nikki**, **Emma123133**, **crystalsoda1**, **sportygirl11**, **ThoseLovelyMemories**, **Kickin it xo**, **Gleeelizabeth**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **TheWritingsOfTaylor**, **Akaynin**, **kick-lover**, **Teerajemima**, **Emberlynn898swamp**, **kICKIN IT** FAN,** Fyrephoenix16**, and **Alexis** for reviewing the third chapter of the series :). They are greatly appreciated.

WRATH OF THE SWAN IS TODAY, I AM FREAKING OUT. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ANOTHER KICK EPISODE SINCE RICKY WEAVER .. okay /rant over. :)

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing_ _.. oh, that's rather sad._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four - Broken Friendships<span>**

* * *

><p>Kim's left eye softly twitched as Ricky Weaver stood in front of her with a hopeful grin stretched on his perfectly shaped lips. She awkwardly gulped down the lump that had begun to form in her throat. The rest of the class - including Mr. Squires - sat in utter silence as they waited for the blonde's response.<p>

The only problem was that she didn't know how to answer.

She hadn't even thought about Prom.

Well, that was a lie.

Well, a tiny lie.

Her thoughts have drifted to that area before, but nothing major. She would just imagine what it would be like. She would imagine the dress she wore. How her hair would look. What shoes she would wear.

Never once had her thoughts drifted to who she was going with.

Well, that was _another_ lie.

She _had_ thought about it. Just once though.

"JUST GIVE HIM AN ANSWER KIMBERLY!" Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard a pencil snap.

Everyone's attention shifted to resident popular girl ... or mean girl .. Donna Tobin.

She had a disgusted scowl playing on her vanilla-flavored glossed lips.

But, the attention quickly turned to Kim once again.

She inwardly cursed as she stared into Ricky's brown orbs.

They were sincere, but for some odd reason - she didn't feel 'warmth' or 'care' when she looked into them. She let out a sigh as she tried to retrace her thoughts as to why she would be looking for those attributes in him. But, alas, her thoughts only boggled her more.

She shook her head as her cheeks became tinted with a light blush, "Uh .. Ricky - ye-no .. sure."

She watched as Ricky's facial expressions changed from hopeful to shocked to confused to extremely happy.

He slapped his hands together and his grin grew bigger, if that was even remotely possible.

The blonde teenager offered a sweet smile.

_Hey, his dimples are pretty cute._

* * *

><p>Jack Anderson didn't even hear the wolf whistles, cheers or jealous sighs that filled the class room after Kim had accepted Ricky's offer.<p>

Instead he heard cracks.

A bunch of them.

All in a chorus.

And they were all located in his heart.

He bitterly laughed inside as he realized how being broken-hearted actually felt.

It was a feeling he wished that he never got.

He shut his eyes for a brief moment as it continued to crack.

Then, it fell.

Yes, fell.

It fell to the pit of his stomach.

His hands became clammy, his throat clenched, beads of sweat began to spill from his shaggy hair and his bottom lip trembled.

That's when he knew what was happening.

He needed to get out there, and fast.

He skillfully slipped out of his desk continuing his way onto the teachers' desk.

He, however, took the opportunity to purposely bump into the pop star known as Ricky Weaver.

_Stupid doll-head._

He muttered an apology but didn't try to make eye contact.

He finally reached his destination where the principal and teacher were at.

"May I go to the washroom?" The tone of his voice wasn't his usual tone and Mr. Squires propped an eyebrow to this.

"Something wrong?" He asked as the teacher tried to find the hall passes.

Jack merely looked down and shook his head.

He couldn't talk. He just couldn't.

Thankfully, the teacher found one and offered it in Jack's direction.

He hastily took it and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Kim's eyes followed Jack's retreating back in deep confusion.<p>

_Where was he headed?_

She opened her mouth to call out his name, but Ricky had stepped in front of her.

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me Kim!" His pearly whites were to die for. "I was kind of worried that you might reject me because you were taking a while to respond."

Kim sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry .. I was just shocked."

"Uh .. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

"No no no, it's fine." She shook her head, a gentle smile appearing on her lips. "Thank you for the offer."

Ricky then took a step forward and sat in _Jack's_ seat.

"Oh .. I think Jack is sitting there." Kim explained as she softly cleared her throat.

Ricky chewed on his lip, "I'm sure he won't care. It's only a seat."

Kim awkwardly nodded in his direction.

_Hopefully._

* * *

><p>Jack slammed the hall pass onto the counter. He was currently in the boys' washroom - the farthest from his first period class. And it was the one that guys rarely ever went to.<p>

He needed to get away, and this was his chance.

Jack didn't know what was happening to him but all he knew was that everything hurt.

_Everything._

His muscles tensed, his throat clenched and the room suddenly felt as if it was 100 degrees.

He shut his eyes harshly as the heat became unbearable.

That's when it happened.

Jack Anderson broke down.

Jack.

The one that everyone saw as the guy who always kept his cool.

He broke down.

He slid down the wall and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

His calloused hand instantly clamped onto his mouth in an attempt to silence his cries.

He gave up and threw his hands up, with more tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

He was so close.

So close.

But, he failed.

He knew he lost her right then and there.

There was absolutely no way that he could win her now.

Ricky Weaver had won the battle.

Jack wiped the last tear away as he came to his last realization.

He needed to give her up.

He needed to.

For the sake of his sanity.

He had three years to court her and he never took a chance.

It was too late.

Way too late.

Ricky Weaver had won and that was it.

* * *

><p>Kim threw her gym bag down in frustration.<p>

Jack didn't come back at all.

She went to second period and he still didn't come back.

Even at lunch time, he didn't sit with her and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors.

Kim Crawford knew him too well. She knew when something was going on with the skater. And this was exhibit A.

Now, she was at the Wasabi Warriors dojo and there was still no sign of Jack.

That kid had been disappearing a lot recently.

This irked Kim.

This wasn't the usual Jack.

Something was going on and she was going to find out.

As if on cue, the teen with the shaggy brown locks entered the dojo. His face was contorted with sadness, but it immediately changed to a stoic expression when he saw Kim there.

"Where have you been?" Kim questioned with a harsher tone than she had expected.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Around."

Kim cocked her head to the side, "Is something wrong?"

"What makes you think somethings' wrong?" He countered as he threw a leg over and sat on the bench.

"I know you Jack." She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You walk in with an expression like _that_, giving me attitude like _that_ and you actually have the nerve to question why I think that."

Jack smacked his hand onto the bench, "You know what Kim .. you have been on my case non-stop. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Kim looked at him in bewilderment.

Jack _never_ lashed out on her.

Hell, Jack never lashed out on anyone unless he was standing up for another person.

"Whoa! What is your problem?" She asked back, her tone rising.

Jack stood up, glaring at the blonde, "I don't always have to tell you everything, Kim!"

Jerry, Eddie and Milton filed into the dojo as well and immediately sensed the tension between the two.

The trio awkwardly looked at one another.

"Are we interrupting something?" Milton finally mustered up enough courage to ask the two.

Jack turned to face them, "No. Nothing at all."

He then began to walk to where the changing rooms were but Kim immediately latched her hand onto his forearm.

He looked back with a questioning look.

"Don't lie to them Jack! They're our friends," She was on the verge of screaming. "I'm your _best friend_ Jack. Seriously, what has gotten into you?"

Eddie flinched as Kim finished her question.

Jack pushed her hand away, "You just said it yourself .. we're 'best friends'. In no way does that state that I have to constantly tell you how I'm feeling or what's bothering me."

He turned to continue his way once more but Kim, being her quick self, stepped in front of him.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "CAN I JUST GO TO THE CHANGING ROOM IN PEACE?"

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst but quickly shook it off.

She was going to get an answer whether he liked it or not.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" She screamed back. "Ever since Ricky came back, you've become .. become-"

"BECOME WHAT?"

"_THIS_!" She finally responded. "You've become _this_ and I'm just so confused. What happened to the old Jack? I mean, I understand that you'd be slightly mad that I forgave Ricky but you don't have to act as if you're jeal-"

"Jealous?" He finished for her, letting out a sarcastic laugh after. "You think I'm jealous?"

Kim looked down as a deep scarlet filled her cheeks, "I don't know Jack .. I seriously don't. Are you? Because you certainly seem like it."

He crossed his arms with a mischievous smirk planted on his lips, "Not that I want to offend you or anything but you're not exactly my type. We're just best friends, Kim. That's all we'll ever be."

The other three watched with shocked expressions.

"That was harsh bro!" Jerry commented which earned him a smack from Milton.

Kim looked up and stared into his deep brown orbs.

Her vision became blurred and she knew what was about to happen.

She shut her eyes and forced the tears to go back down.

After a moment, she re-opened them but this time, they no longer held tears.

They had a golden tint which meant only one thing.

Kim Crawford was angry.

Pissed off.

Frustrated.

Those words couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling.

But she knew what would.

_**SMACK.**_

It all happened so fast.

Eddie gasped, Milton's eyes widened and Jerry let out a tiny 'whoa'.

Jack, however, turned his gaze back to Kim who only had a sorry expression.

"Jack .. I uh-," She looked at her right hand which had just slapped Jack in the face. "I didn't mean to. I was just angry .. I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." He merely responded.

But she didn't listen, "Jack .. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. PLEASE!"

"From now on," He started with a surprisingly calm tone. "Don't ever talk to me."

This shut the blonde up.

She blinked furiously as she repeated the phrase over and over again.

_Don't ever talk to me._

_Don't ever talk to me._

_Don't ever talk to me._

_Don't ever talk to me._

It sounded surreal.

Was she hearing this right?

She opened her mouth to respond, but in an instant - Jack was out of the dojo and skating away on his skateboard.

A tiny tear rolled down her cheek as she realized what she had just done.

Their friendship was over?

She let out a sigh as the moment continued to replay in her head.

There was no solution to this, at all.

And she couldn't help but think that all of _this_ was her fault.

She should've just kept her big mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Meh, not exactly how I imagined it .. but I like it .. a little.<p>

UH-OH trouble in the Kick world.  
>You guys must hate me now, don't ya? :)<p>

**Review please!**


	5. Repercussions

Everybody's review from the last chapter made me laugh! You guys are all itching to know what'll happen!

Thank you to; **Kickin it xo**, **magic dance 123**, **Fyrephoenix16**, **You'llRegret**, **Canadian and Proud of It**, **Anonamous**, **hfsh**, **random review -RR -M**, **Nikki**, **kickshipper**, **Britney**, **Happy**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **crystalsoda1**, **hailey**, **whitetiger2712**, **yarrocutiekickinitfan**, **Kick98Fan**, **ThoseLovelyMemories**, **Kickforever** and **Akaynin** for reviewing the fourth chapter! :)

That's the most reviews I've gotten from this whole story so yay! I love all my reviewers :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five - Repercussions<span>**

* * *

><p>Milton Krupnick was smart. The smartest of his grade to be exact. He was also a very perceptive person.<p>

So, when his friend Jack had begun to appear less at the dojo practices, he was the first to notice.

Well ... _second_ actually.

The first place was reserved for Kim.

The lanky teen waved goodbye to his father as he headed his way to the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

A smile appeared on his face as the air conditioning quickly wrapped around him like a blanket. The dojo was his getaway - the place no one judged him. It was his second home and he loved it.

As he opened his eyes, it revealed a scowling blonde in front of him.

"What?" He asked uneasy.

She crossed her arms over her chest as her features softened, "Sorry .. I was waiting for -"

"-Jack?" He finished with a playful smirk.

She chewed on her lip, "That obvious?"

He quirked an eyebrow and she nodded in understanding.

She walked over to the benches and plopped herself on it, while Milton trailed behind her.

"I just don't get it, at all. Yeah I slapped him in the face," She let out a shaky breath as she continued her story. "But that was a month ago. A MONTH! I can't believe he's _still_ mad at me."

Milton shrugged his shoulders, "He's probably not even mad."

"He hasn't shown up to a dojo practice since then and when he does, he sees me and leaves immediately. What do I do?" She threw her hands up.

He frowned at the question, "I'm not exactly an expert in these types of situations. But, I guess I could try. What exactly happened .. you know, before the Jerry, Eddie and I came into the dojo?"

Her forehead crinkled as she tried to remember everything, "Well in order for you to understand I guess I'm going to have to start at the very beginning. You should probably sit down."

Milton did as he was told seeing as dojo practice hadn't even started yet.

The brown eyed beauty cleared her throat, "Last month, just an ordinary day, Jack and I decided to go to Circus Burger before coming here. But when we got there, there was a huge crowd of people. We got shuffled into the mix and we saw Ricky there. I got separated from him because Ricky asked me if we could talk-"

"So, wait .. you actually ditched Jack for Ricky?" Milton asked letting out a snort of laughter.

Kim glared at her friend and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Anyways, Jack left and he didn't talk to me. I felt bad so I apologized to him through text but then I attempted to call him. He hung up because he said he wanted to take a nap. I didn't really think much of it because .. well, I don't know. So, the next day, I apologized to him once more and I thought we were cool but then Ricky showed up to class and again, Jack disappeared. He didn't come back at all. So, I was waited for him here. He showed up and barely even looked at me so I knew something was up. When I tried to ask him about it, he lashed out. Then, you guys came in .. and I guess you could fill in the rest."

Milton sighed as he tried to think about it.

Milton was good with problems that involved numbers but not _these_ types of problems.

He usually avoided these types of things. He never started drama because he wouldn't know how to handle it. But, of course, he was a guy and so was Jack. His brain finally racked up a solid explanation.

"Jealousy."

"Uh .. what?" Kim was thrown off by Milton's answer.

"Jealousy." He repeated once more. "That's the answer."

"Jealousy?" Kim repeated but with an odd tone in her voice. "But, you heard it yourself from Jack. I'm not his type, there's no way he'd be jealous of Ricky. Right?"

Milton stood up and clutched tighter to his gym bag, "Repeat the story you just told me, Kim. I think that's enough evidence to support that."

Kim was about to respond but Milton quickly made his way to the changing rooms. His aspiration was not to become some psychiatrist.

Kim Crawford may have her problems, but really .. who doesn't?

* * *

><p>Kim's head began to throb uncontrollably as she continued to think about what Milton said. In a way, all the puzzle pieces connected together but it just wasn't .. Jack. There's no way he could be jealous of Ricky. He never liked Kim in that way, he just didn't.<p>

_But what if he does?_

Her dang conscience kept teasing her about the matter.

She hated it when her heart and mind argued.

It was mind-boggling.

She shook it off as she heard her friend, Grace call out her name.

The blond slipped her unwanted books into her locker. The ones she kept she placed into her book bag.

"Hi Grace." She greeted with a soft smile.

"Kim! Hey, are you taking the bus today?" Her friend asked as she zipped her sweater up.

Kim thought about it, "I think I'll pass. The weather is perfect today, I think I'll walk."

"Suit yourself. Walk to the bus with me though?" Grace giggled as she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Kim replied while letting out a chuckle as well.

"Ready for the Prom .. which is in exactly 1 week!" Grace happily asked. "Oh, who am I kidding .. you're going with Ricky freakin' Weaver! Of course you're ready!"

Kim simply shook her head at her friend's antics as she closed her locker.

Grace clapped her hands together as they began to walk in unison, "So, what's new?"

"Actually, there's something I did a while back that I completely forgot to tell you about!" Kim spilled out excitedly.

"WHAT?" Grace asked while skipping.

"I mailed my application letter to the Art Institute of New York City! I really hope I can get in! It's been my dream since forever!" Kim explained with a giddy expression.

Grace smiled at her friend, "Oh .. my best friend's all grown up. I'm positive you'll get in. I've seen your designs! Are you going in for fashion or interior?"

The teenager clicked her tongue, "I sent the application for the interior designing degree. I like fashion designing as well, but my people always look distorted and whatnot. Plus, I love to re-arrange furniture and stuff, so I think I'll like it!"

"I like it, I like it. Promise me though, once you've made a name for yourself, you'll decorate my house!" Grace poked Kim in the ribs.

"Well, duh! Your my best friend, of course I will!" She explained with a smirk.

Grace smiled, "Good! Oooh, the buses are here! I'll text you later, bye!"

Kim waved her friend off and paused for a moment.

At the corner of her eye, she a boy with brown hair and she immediately recognized it as Jack.

She silently trailed behind him, speeding up her pace so she could catch him. She eventually did and let out a breath.

_It's now or never._

Kim reached out her hand and tapped the skater boy on his shoulder.

He paused and quickly turned around.

Their brown eyes met with one another and Kim could feel her resolve start to crumble.

"Hi." He greeted awkwardly.

"Jack .." She started. "Can we talk?"

His hands found their ways to the strap of his backpack, "We're already talking."

"Look, I honestly don't know what has gotten into you. But, please .. can we just drop it?" She asked as all her emotions began to pool together. "I miss you, Jack. I do. I miss how you would show up to practices, I miss how you and I would walk together, I miss how you and I would grab something to eat before practice, I miss texting you until one of us would fall asleep, I miss how you would constantly tease me ... I JUST MISS YOU, okay? I don't know what happened between us, but a month ago - we were okay. Then, Ricky came back .. and you turned into a completely different guy. I know you told me I'm not your type or whatever, but your actions speak so differently! Even Milton notices it!"

She stopped for a moment and stared at Jack once more who only had a stoic expression.

"Jack .. just please, tell me what I did wrong or something. Just talk to me. Yell at me, slap me in the face, whatever .. just please stop ignoring -"

That's when Jack surprised her.

Kim Crawford usually had time to react, but that was different whenever she was around Jack Anderson.

It also didn't help when Jack's lips were right on top of hers.

He was actually kissing her.

Jack Anderson was kissing Kim Crawford.

Their lips were like a perfect mold.

Before Kim knew it, she was kissing him back.

His lips were soft and plump. She could even taste a slight minty flavor which was a given as Jack always chewed gum. Kim could feel herself melting into the kiss.

Jack latched a hand unto her cheek, while her hands snaked around his neck.

Their kiss had lasted only 3 seconds, but to Kim - it had felt like an eternity.

A good thing of course.

But, her joy was short-lived as a car honked next to them.

The two pulled apart, a tint of red on each of their cheek's.

He stared deep into her eyes, as if he was trying to tell her something.

Kim was about to open her mouth when Jack turned the other way.

"Goodbye Kim." He muttered softly and walked his way over to the awaiting car.

Kim's eyebrows crinkled together as she tried to process what had just taken place, "JACK! WAIT!"

But he didn't, instead he slipped into the car which quickly drove off.

Kim simply stood there, a shocked expression on her features but tears began spilling out of her eyes. She had finally understood what he had meant when he said goodbye.

"Goodbye Jack." She wiped the single tear on her cheek.

* * *

><p>Yeah .. this chapter was no good. Sorry guys, but next chapter will be the long-awaited Prom chapter!<br>There will be that chapter, and one .. maybe two chapters after that. But, after the Prom one will be the finale. I just haven't decided if I am going to make one long finale or cut it into two parts. BUT FEAR NOT, as a sequel is already in the making.

Yeah, so Kim and Jack just kissed .. but he left. Leave your thoughts in the reviews :)


	6. Feelings Explained

Ah, some of you are confused as to why Jack did that .. hah, my plan worked! :) Don't worry about that as much though, because it's finally the PROM chapter, oh yes.

Thank you to; **Emma123133**, **webba012**, **random reviewer -RR -M**, **uniquemusician,** **Akaynin**, **Rainpath4**, **Emberlynn898swamp**, **magic dance** **123**, **Fyrephoenix16**, **Kick98Fan**, **ThoseLovelyMemories**, **LiveLaughDance11**, **Kickin it** **xo**, **RANDOM COOKIE** **NINJA**,** LeoLuver**, **crystalsoda1 **and **kickinitfan **for reviewing chapter five! I just updated two days ago and already 17 reviews, wahoo! You guys are the best, seriously!

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six - Feelings Explained<span>**

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and Kim's thoughts had become a complete swirl of confusion. She wished that everything would just stop for a moment so she could catch her breath, but seeing as it was Prom week - it was completely impossible to do.<p>

She threw her head back in pain as her mother tightened her dress a little too much for her liking.

"MOM!" She winced as her hand pressed against her stomach.

"Sorry Kim," Her mother apologized as she began un-tucking some of the strings. "I'm just so excited! My little girl is all grown up and going to prom!"

Kim playfully rolled her eyes at her mom's antics, "Last time I checked, _I_ was the one going to Prom not _you_. You're more excited than me!"

"Oh hush, I can see the excitement in your eyes," She pointed out as she clasped something together on Kim's dress. "Aren't you so glad you're going with Ricky?"

Kim paused for a moment, sucking in a breath.

That was the topic that had everyone talking constantly.

It was getting rather old.

"I don't get why you guys are all getting hyped up about me going with Ricky. He's just an ordinary guy!"

"Ordinary guy, my butt." Her mom joked which elicited a smile from the blonde.

"Okay, maybe not that ordinary .. but still." Kim countered, her Southern drawl came out as she finished her sentence.

Her mom smiled brightly as she clasped one final thing on Kim's dress, "I get what you mean. You know .. it came as a shocker to me that you were going with Ricky."

"What do you mean?" This had grabbed her attention quickly.

Her mom cleared her throat as she picked up her dress from the back - allowing it to flow, "Well .. I personally thought you were going with that Anderson kid. You know, the one you always talk about at the dinner table?"

"Jack." She offered quietly.

"Yes, him!" Her mom snapped her fingers. "Whatever happened to that kid? Oh .. turn around sweetie!"

The tanned teenager swiftly turned, "He and I are sort of not talking anymore."

Her mother, however, had ignored this as her hands covered her mouth.

"My, my .. look at you!" She put her hands back down to her sides as a teary smile appeared on her face. "You're beautiful!"

Kim Crawford hated wearing gowns, dresses even, but Prom called for it so she was willing to make an exception.

She was wearing a light pink almost purple gown. Its' bust line was completely covered with sparkling sequins, all a different colour. The gown was accented with an empire waist with a bow that had the same colour as the gown itself. The skirt was layered with a darker pink tulle which caused it to poof out in a sophisticated manner. The gown also had a strapless sweetheart neckline, that showed off the blonde's long neck.

She was impressed at how good she actually looked in the dress.

"I like it." She gleamed at her reflection.

Her golden locks were combed to one side and pinned into place. It was tousled in soft curls that were practically soft to the touch. Her make-up was light, so it could match with her dress.

She had taken one last look at herself, when a flash quickly blinded her.

"DAD!" She exclaimed as she used her hands to block the flashes.

"Oh c'mon, it's just a picture!" Her father retorted with a smirk.

She had gotten her attitude from her dad, so they usually clashed heads together.

It was in a playful manner, of course.

"Look at you," He commented as he looked through his camera. "I remember when you were five and you only played with dolls that looked like that. Now, you're actually one of them! I can't believe that in a month, you'll be graduating! Then, you'll be off to university and then you'll get married and -"

Kim shook her head, "-Dad, please stop with the melodramatic speech. I'll always be your baby."

He chuckled, "I know, I know. Oh, I almost forgot! You got something in the mail."

He grabbed something from the back of his pocket and offered it in her direction.

Her eyes flickered from the mirror to the envelope in her fathers' hand.

It had a familiar logo on it.

She squinted her eyes as she tried to read it from afar.

As she took it in her hands, she quickly realized where it was from.

_The Art Institute of New York City_

"Oh my gosh!" Her breath hitched in her throat for a second. "It's a letter from the Art Institute I applied to. Oh my gosh .. what if I didn't get in? What if I did .. oh my gosh, I can't look. Mom, you do it!"

Her mom laughed at her as she took it in her hands.

She breathed in deeply as she began to open the envelope.

Kim watched intently as her mothers' eyes were scanning the piece of paper.

"Oh, honey .." Kim's face fell.

She didn't get accepted.

"YOU GOT IN!" Her mother yelled out as she threw the paper out of her hands.

Kim's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Her mother nodded her head a bunch of times and began to jump up and down with Kim.

"I am so glad I'm getting this all on tape!" Her father teased as the two continued to jump up and down.

They stopped once they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, gosh. That's probably Ricky!" Kim commented as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

Her dad shut his camera, "I'll go get it."

Kim then stepped in front of her dad, "Please don't scare him, okay?"

"I won't!" He answered as she continued his journey to the front door.

Kim let out a giggle as she watched her father's retreating back. Her mother was still fixing up her dress and she looked at her reflection.

It's her Prom night and she wasn't going to let Jack Anderson ruin that for her.

* * *

><p>Jerry, Eddie and Milton were all currently waiting for their dates; Kelsey, Stacy and Julie respectively.<p>

"Dude, do you know if Jack's still coming?" Jerry asked as he adjusted the feathered hat on his head.

Milton shrugged his shoulders, "I really doubt it. He didn't even help pool his money together with us to purchase this limo. Plus, it's not like he had a date. Poor guy would probably feel awkward."

Eddie pondered at the thought, "Don't you think it's weird how Jack has been acting ever since Ricky came back to town?"

Jerry snorted, "I think we all noticed that. He's super jelly of Ricky .. I can see why. He's totally in love with Kim!"

"He should've asked Kim to the Prom." Milton offered as he leaned more into the leather seats.

"I tried to warn him that he should've asked her earlier." Jerry interjected as he began to press random buttons on the side.

Eddie watched in amusement as various windows on the limo began to slide down.

Milton was about to open his mouth to ask something when his phone beeped.

"Oh, looks like our dates are finally ready." He stated as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

Eddie was the first to step out of the limo, "You ready boys?"

"I was born ready." Jerry playfully responded.

Milton slapped his hands together, "Let's go get our dates and we can finally get our PROM ON!"

Jerry and Eddie paused and gave Milton an awkward look.

"What?"

They shook their heads and started to walk.

Typical Milton.

* * *

><p>Kim's hands flew into the air as she fist-pumped to match the beat of the song.<p>

Ricky and her had been there for only twenty minutes and it was fairly fun.

However, her thoughts drifted to Jack constantly.

She had tried to stop herself from thinking about him, but she could not stop thinking about the kiss.

The _stupid_ kiss.

She smiled brightly at Ricky who had no idea what was running through the blondes' thoughts.

Her eyes wandered around the hall, and she saw her friends - Milton, Eddie and Jerry walk in with their dates.

Her smile faltered as she realized Jack hadn't shown up with them.

_He's not coming._

The song ended and the DJ's voice began to boom through the speakers.

"You want something to drink?" Ricky asked as he huffed a breath.

Kim nodded as she used her hands to fan herself, "I'll just go find our seats."

Ricky nodded in her direction and went on his way to the bar.

Kim watched as the people around her took some pictures. She awkwardly walked around, while scanning the whole room. That's when her eyes landed on a familiar brunet.

_Jack._

He was staring right at her.

He had an unreadable expression and Kim could feel herself being drawn to him.

He nodded once and turned around, walking into the hall.

The teenager looked left and right before following Jack.

"Jack." She whispered as they walked into the quietest place of the hallway.

Jack turned around with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "You look beautiful."

She felt the heat reach her cheeks as he complimented her.

"Thanks." Her eyes moved up and down as she looked at Jack.

He wore a black dress shirt with a shiny silver bow tie. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he matched it with a pair of dark black dress pants. A smile appeared on her lips as she realized he was wearing his signature grey high-tops.

"You look pretty good yourself." She smiled brightly at him.

He offered her a smile, "So .."

"-What are you doing here?" She asked hurriedly.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't know I wasn't allowed."

"No .. I didn't mean it like that," She sighed. "I just thought you wouldn't show up, you know, after you and I -"

"-kissed?" He finished with a smirk on his lips.

She threw her hands up, obviously frustrated, "Why did you do that, Jack? You could've just left me .. it would've made more sense. But, no, you kissed me! So, here, I'm asking for the last time, do you like-"

"-Kim!" Her head snapped to face where the voice came from.

"Oh, hi Ricky .." She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"Jack." He greeted. "Uh, sorry if I interrupted something. They are about to announce the King and Queen of the night."

"You should probably go." Jack interjected.

Kim turned to face him with a knowing look but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah .. sure." She gulped.

She grabbed Ricky's hand as they began to walk back into the party.

She took one last look at Jack who only had looked down.

* * *

><p>Kim couldn't even pay attention to the emcee of the evening as she tapped her foot impatiently.<p>

She was shocked to find out that Ricky and her were even nominated to be King and Queen.

She didn't think much of it as she saw Jack enter the hall once again, although he was standing at the very back.

"And the King and the Queen of the evening is.." The DJ played a drum roll sound effect. "Ricky Weaver and Kim Crawford."

She faked a smile as the person placed the tiara on her head.

The duo posed for a picture but her eyes once again drifted to her ex-best friend.

He was clapping along with the rest of the people.

"Ah, let's play a slow song as our Prom King and Queen dance!" The emcee egged on.

Ricky led the tanned blonde to the middle of the dance floor.

'**Can I Have This Dance**' from High School Musical began to play.

Soon, couples began to gather around them and Kim tried to look for Jack once more.

Ricky twirled her around and she saw him standing in the same spot with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The popstar twirled her once more, and they were face-to-face.

She looked down not knowing what to say.

Things were pretty awkward between the two.

They spun around and she saw Jack walking around over Ricky's shoulder.

Ricky followed her gaze and saw where she was looking.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked as he turned back to the girl he was dancing with.

Her forehead crinkled, "Who .. Jack? No!"

"I never said Jack." He teased with a laugh.

She looked down in embarrassment.

"Why'd you say yes to me then?" He asked as the continued to dance.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Because you asked me to accompany you. He never did."

"He probably wanted to .. I might've beaten him to the punch." He explained which earned him a weird look.

She shook her head, "Jack doesn't like me like that."

"But you do." He stated.

"No .. no I don't."

He propped an eyebrow, "Right .. well, I feel slightly bad for ruining your night."

"You didn't ruin my night, Ricky. I'm having fun." She offered him a sweet smile.

"But, you'd have more fun if you had gone with Jack."

She frowned, "But I didn't. I came here with you."

"But, you wish you would have gone with him. Just admit it, Kim. You are in love with Jack."

She stared deep into his eyes as realization started to flood in.

She opened her mouth to respond, but Ricky shook his head.

"I'm not going to ruin this for you. I've known what it's like to regret something and if you stay here with me, you'll regret it later. Go after him, Kim."

His hands dropped from her waist.

"Ricky .. I can't just leave you here. It wouldn't be fair-"

"You're not leaving me, Kim. I'm letting you go."

She looked at him one more time as a smile stretched onto her lips.

"Thank you, Ricky."

She leaned into his awaiting arms for a hug.

"No, thank you for changing me." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled once more at the pop-star as she slipped through the crowd.

Kim looked at the place Jack had been previously standing at, but he was no longer there.

Her smile dropped.

Eddie happened to walk right beside her.

"Eddie!" She called out. "You know where Jack went?"

He paused for a moment as he swallowed the brownie he had just eaten, "I'm pretty sure he just left.."

"What?" Her brown eyes widened.

"Uh .. he just left?" Eddie repeated, obviously not catching on.

"No!" She exclaimed as she began to run.

She ran until she reached the parking lot.

"JACK!" She screamed multiple times.

She spun in a circle as she tried to look everywhere.

She let out a shaky breath.

_Too late._

* * *

><p>I bet no one would think that Ricky would do that, eh? ;)<p>

Next chapter, the long awaited finale! Yes .. I think I'll just make it into one chapter because if I split it into two, the chapters will be most likely short! So, yeah .. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what everyone thinks, so please LONG REVIEWS. If you leave me a long review, I will love you forever! :)


	7. The Finale

Ah, I can't believe this story is ending .. but I'm glad that it is because I can finally start on the sequel. (Mind you, the sequel was the story I had in mind before, but I somehow managed to come up with this prequel.)

Thank you to; **Fyrephoenix16**, **TheWritingGames**, **random reviewer -RR -M**, **NaomiYY1232**, **sportygirl11**, **Just4Kicks**, **Emma123133**, **MandyAndyHope**, **Kick98Fan**, **Akaynin**, **Kickin it xo**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **kickshipper4evaandalways**, **KatnissMoon**, **Emberlynn898Swamp**, **123khanie** and **ThoseLovelyMemories **for reviewing the sixth chapter!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Finale<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Prom night had quickly ended in complete disaster.<em>

_The distraught blonde had been found walking barefoot from her school, her black mascara stained on her cheeks._

_She had waited .. and waited, and even waited some more. Before she knew it, the other party-goers were headed to an after party, while she was stuck on the curb - looking for the brunet skater._

_Ricky Weaver was one of the last to walk out of the venue when he saw his then-date to the Prom sitting there._

_He had offered to give her a ride, but she refused. He then proceeded to offer a ride to Jack's house, but she refused once more._

_He didn't want to pry into her life, but he couldn't help but feel utterly confused when she refused. She simply shrugged him off and he no idea what to do except to comply to her requests._

_Eventually, the blonde stood up from her spot and began her journey to her house. She wiped the last tear away as she decided that she had enough. _

_Enough of all this confusion._

* * *

><p>A bump in the road caused the brown eyed teenager to hit her head off the window. She groaned inwardly as her hand rubbed the spot.<p>

Currently, Kim Crawford was in her car with her parents occupying the front seats.

Her eyes drifted around her current surroundings.

She sighed as realization struck her.

They were headed to the airport.

Kim Crawford had been accepted to the university of her choice.

**_The Art Institute of New York City._**

The mantra continuously repeated in her mind.

She couldn't believe that she was actually moving to New York.

She was leaving her high school, her friends, her house, her dojo .. everything.

She was leaving _Jack_.

Her mouth contorted into a scowl as the memories of Jack flooded back into her brain.

Jack left _her_.

* * *

><p><em>The week after Prom, Kim had gone back to school as if it was any other ordinary day. In a month, it would be graduation so she was trying her best so she could still achieve her high marks.<em>

_The idea of the future constantly hindered in the back of her mind, but it hadn't really hit her. _

_As she walked through the front doors, she placed her thumb into her mouth quickly biting the torn nail on it. _

_It was a bad habit, but she only did it when she was anxious or extremely angry._

_And right now, Kim Crawford was in between those two emotions._

_She was angry at Jack who had been ignoring her calls and texts during the whole weekend but she was also anxious to tell him about her so-called feelings._

_She shook the thoughts off as she mindlessly wandered around the halls, trying to find a way to stall. _

_She hadn't realized it, but she was avoiding Jack .. er, at least trying to find something that could distract her. _

_Ricky Weaver had managed to convince her that she was in love with her best friend, Jack Anderson. She mentally scolded herself for taking this long to realize her feelings for the Wasabi Warrior .. but better late than never, eh?_

_Although she felt slightly bad for giving Ricky the cold shoulder, it was needed. Plus, he knew himself that the blonde had feelings for Jack .. ones that she never acted on. _

_She picked off the cruddy pink nail polish on her nails as her mind kept swirling around._

_Everything was becoming so stressful in her life recently and she just missed Jack. _

_With Jack back at her side, she knew she would be finally at peace .. well for a moment, that is._

_As she rounded the corner, she quickly saw her group of friends. Her eyes squinted for a brief moment when she realized that their group seemed slightly smaller than usual. She shrugged off the feeling as she neared closer to her friends._

_"Hey!" She greeted with a happy tone. _

_Milton was the first to turn around, his usual glinting eyes now drowned out. Jerry and Eddie only awkwardly gazed at the blonde before turning to one another. The trio shared a look, a quick one, but Kim still managed to notice._

_Kim felt the mood slowly turn into an uneasy one, "What's up?" _

_"Uh .. big chemistry test. Kind of worried for it!" Milton offered with a half smile._

_Eddie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I didn't study at all. I was so busy this weekend."_

_"Ah .." Kim rubbed her ear as they all became quiet. "Hey, do you guys know where Jack is?"_

_At the corner of her eye, she saw Jerry straighten up a bit while his brown eyes widened. Milton cleared his throat while Eddie only fidgeted with his fingers. _

_"Okay. What's going on?"_

_Jerry breathed in deeply, "Well .. you see, Jack isn't exactly here."_

_"And by here, you mean at the school?" Kim tilted her head to the side. "What is he sick?"_

_"Not exactly." Milton answered as he smacked his lips together._

_Kim's eyes wandered on all of the guy's faces - trying to read their expressions. However, this proved to be a challenge as all their gazes were cast down to the ground._

_"Hello .. can someone please tell me what's going-"_

_"-Jack's not here. And I mean not here, in San Jose!" Eddie blurted out which caused all eyes to turn to him. _

_"Eddie .. shut your mouth please." Milton muttered as he jaw slightly clenched._

_Kim held her hand up, "Wait .. what? Where is he?"_

_"Dudes, I think we should just tell her. I mean .. what do we have to lose?" Jerry offered while he shrugged his shoulders._

_"Yeah, I agree with Jerry. I should know whatever this is you're talking about." _

_Milton gave an uneasy look at Kim as if to warn her, but she merely propped up her eyebrows as she waited for a response. _

_"Well, this morning, I received a text from Rudy. He told me it was from Jack and he wanted Rudy to pass it on to Eddie, Jerry and I. His grandfather had signed him up for this month-long tournament or retreat thing in China. And Jack, being Jack, accepted the offer. He left the morning after Prom ... and yeah. He, sort of, technically.. told us not to tell you- well technically it was Rudy that told us not to tell you, but that's getting a little too-."_

_"-He did?" Kim's mouth slowly became agape._

_Eddie stepped in front of Milton, "Don't be mad at us. We were just doing what were told to do."_

_"But-but .. it's graduation in a month! Less than to be exact!" Kim exclaimed as she felt the anger start to bubble inside her. _

_Jerry merely patted her on the back, "I'm pretty sure they have schools in China."_

_Kim's brown eyes blurred as she looked down to her feet._

_**Jack had left, without saying goodbye. **_

_Then her eyes squinted. _

_Jack **had** said goodbye._

_Kim shook her head as she tried to erase all of this from her memory. _

_"Excuse me." She muttered softly as she passed through the three of them._

_**Jack was gone.**_

* * *

><p>Kim blinked back the tears that had started to form.<p>

She was so sick and tired of crying over Jack. She had cried too much over him and his stupid disappearing acts.

She needed a change and she was surely going to get it once she was on New York ground.

The car slowly came to a stop and Kim unbuckled her seat belt.

Reality set in once again.

As she turned her head, the airport came into view.

A sad smile appeared on her lips.

This was a bittersweet moment.

She sighed once more before she opened her door, ready to finally move on with her life.

* * *

><p>Jack Anderson's skateboard screeched to a halt as he came into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo entrance.<p>

A playful smirk was on his lips as he pushed the door open.

He may have been at some state-of-the-art dojo in China for a month, but he truly missed the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. There was nothing like it, literally.

The moldy mats, the plastic trophies, the dirty lockers, the worn out punching dummies .. everything.

He had missed it all.

But, he was glad that he went away for awhile.

It really helped clear his mind, which he had needed for a long time.

As he took a few more steps into the dojo, his smile had faltered.

Standing before him, was none other than the guy who had easily broken him down a month and a half ago.

_Ricky Weaver._

He sneered his name inside.

Jack just always had a distaste for the pop-star.

In wasn't his hair or his voice that the brunet disliked, it was how easily girls fell for his act and he treated them like dirt. He treated them as if they were merchandise and he was buying them for fun.

Jack's jaw twitched and for a slight moment, he had thoughts about turning around and skating away.

But, he didn't.

Instead, he was finally going to face him.

"Ricky." He muttered bitterly.

The blond teenager turned around, "Whoa .. Jack. You're back!"

"Good observation," The brunet retorted with a crooked smirk. "What are you doing here?"

Ricky stuffed his hands into his jeans, "I'm just waiting for Rudy, actually."

Jack quirked an eyebrow to this, "Uh..?"

"We're going to the airport." He explained as a smile appeared on his lips.

Before Jack could ask anymore questions, the door to Rudy's office opened which revealed the Sensei himself.

"Oh Jack! Hey!" He greeted as he began to slip on his leather jacket.

Jack merely nodded back at Rudy.

"Why are you guys going to the airport?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

Rudy closed the door to his office, "To say goodbye to Kim!"

"Kim's leaving?" Ricky nodded his head. "Where is she going?"

"New York. She got accepted to the Art Institute of New York City." Ricky briefly explained as Rudy and he began to walk nearer to the entrance of the dojo.

Jack smiled at the thought of Kim getting accepted, "Wow. She must've been really happy."

"Oh, she was." Rudy smirked while nodding his head. "Hey, Jack! You want to come with us? Her flight is leaving soon .. you should go say goodbye!"

Jack paused for a moment and looked at Ricky who was also waiting for a response.

"Uh.." Jack thought about the pros and cons of going to say goodbye to Kim. "I think I'll pass. She probably doesn't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ricky blurted out.

Jack cocked his head to the side as he intently stared at the blond, "Because of reasons."

Rudy, not sensing any of this merely shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. We should probably get going!"

"Yeah, you go ahead." Ricky nodded in his direction. "I'll follow after you. I just .. uh, need to go to the bathroom."

Rudy snapped his fingers and waved at the duo.

He then turned around briefly, "Hey Jack! If you're staying here, can you lock up the dojo? The keys are in my office!"

Jack nodded slowly at Rudy who only smiled.

He then happily skipped out of the dojo and headed to the parking lot.

Jack pursed his lips and sat on the red bench.

Ricky turned to face him once more, "Did Kim and you have a chance to speak before you left?"

"No ..." Jack answered confused. "Why? Was it about something important?"

Ricky paced around the dojo, "I don't think I'm in the right place to tell you. It's better if you go and talk to her before she leaves."

"No thanks." Jack shook his head in refusal. "Like I stated before, she probably doesn't want to see me."

"And how would you know that?" Ricky asked, his voice slowly starting to rise. "It's not like you've actually talked to her for the past month and a half."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "I've known Kim longer than you. I think I would know."

"Well, too bad you're sadly mistaken." Ricky muttered. "I tried to help, Jack."

"Tried to help who exactly, Ricky?" The two then faced each other in the middle of the dojo mat.

"I am trying to help you, Jack." He sneered. "But, your pride is too big. Why don't you just go say goodbye to Kim? Would it really kill you to do that? I thought she was your best friend."

He snapped his fingers, "Key word in that sentence - _was_."

"You're unbelievable." Ricky shook his head at the brunet.

Jack merely gave him a bemused look.

Ricky began to turn around, slipping on his sunglasses.

He paused for a brief moment as he stared at Jack's reflection in the door, "If you change your mind, her flight leaves in an hour and a half."

* * *

><p>The blonde teenager huffed as she plopped down unto one of the seats.<p>

She had just gone through airport security and turns out her plane was all the way on the other side. Walking was too much work, especially if you only had three hours of sleep.

Insomnia had been catching up to her ever since Jack left.

She muttered a curse word but her heart ached as she did.

**_Jack._**

Her heart yearned for the brunet skater who had caught her apple with his foot, four years ago, but, he mind warned her of the pain he has caused her.

Love was truly unfair.

She shut her eyes for a brief moment and rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

"THERE SHE IS!" Someone quickly yelled.

She jumped in her seat as a crowd of people surrounded her.

Her eyes snapped open and a grin appeared on her glossed lips.

In front of her, were everyone she had befriended in Seaford. The Pep Squad, Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Milton, Eddie and Jerry.

Kim's heart dropped slightly as she had expected to see Jack. But, then again, he was in China.

She shook her head and stood up.

Everyone quickly enveloped her in a hug.

Her cheeks became hot and her vision became blurred.

Kim Crawford was crying.

Crying in front of people.

However, the blonde wasn't embarrassed.

She was sad and happy.

She was sad that she would be leaving all these people who she had come to love but she was happy to know that for the first time, in a long time, Jack Anderson wasn't the cause for her tears.

* * *

><p>Jack wiped his sweaty forehead with a facecloth.<p>

He had just beaten the punching dummy to a pulp.

He needed to release his anger, and this was the only legal way to do so.

His eyes constantly flickered to the clock that hung right above Rudy's office door.

It's ticking was haunting his thoughts.

It's as if someone had amped up the sound and he had tried his hardest to block it out.

But, he couldn't.

He just couldn't.

Kim had meant more to him than anyone else could ever mean to him.

Kim was his everything.

_Was_.

That stupid was.

If only he could turn back time, he would've done it a long time ago.

He would've stopped being a wimp and he would've gone and asked Kim out. He would've beaten Ricky. He would've been Kim's boyfriend.

But it was too late.

_Is it really?_

The thought teased him and he put his head in his hands.

She was better off without him.

So much better.

She was accepted to a university in freakin' New York.

And he?

He didn't even know what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

She could do so much more better than him.

She deserved Ricky.

This was when Jack stood up, determination written all over his face.

He wasn't going to back down anymore.

His time in China had taught him that if he wanted something, truly wanted it, he should fight for it.

He practically ran over to the dojo entrance doors but he once again screeched to a halt.

His turned his whole body around and looked at the clock.

It continued to tick.

His time was running out.

He turned back to face the door and paused for a moment.

He sighed deeply and took a step back.

* * *

><p>Kim and some of her girl friends were huddled in a circle, muttering things because their sobs overlapped it.<p>

The three guys simply looked at them with confused looks.

How could they understand one another?

One would speak, the other would sniff, while someone else would let out a huge sob.

It was utterly confusing.

"KIM!" The attention all snapped to where the voice came from.

Ricky and Rudy were running down the long hallway.

Rudy, however, was being more dramatic with it.

The slow-mo run.

Typical Rudy.

He stopped right in front of her, his chest heaving up and down.

"Oh - hey - Kim - just - wanted," He paused, putting a hand unto his chest. "to say goodbye! It was an honor to be your Sensei. I wish you the well in your future. But, knowing you, you'll succeed in whatever you put your mind to! I'll miss having the one girl in my dojo who could kick butt better than three of the four guys-"

"-HEY!" Milton, Eddie and Jerry all complained.

Rudy shrugged his shoulders as Kim drew him in for a hug.

"Thanks so much Rudy!" Kim wiped more tears away. "You were the best Sensei ever. I'll miss you, I really will!"

Rudy pulled back, his face all contorted with sadness.

He clapped his hands together, "I am not going to cry. But .. I will go over there .. and if you hear a manly-girlish sob, it's uh .. my new thing. Yeah, let's go with that."

**"Flight 226 to New York, New York will now allow first class passengers to board.."**

The announcer had said and everyone once again let out a sob.

Ricky came into Kim's view.

"Hey." She greeted as she attempted to smile.

He chuckled as a tear slid down his cheek, "Hey. It's weird, eh? I would've never guessed that Kim Crawford would make me cry. But, you truly did change me. So, thank you for that. I hope you do amazing in New York, but .. of course you will!"

"Ricky.." Kim sniffled. "I'm sorry if I led you on or anything-"

"-Don't be sorry, Kim. I should be the one apologizing. And .. I may not be over you yet, but I will be because someone else holds your heart, and I need to accept that."

Kim cast her gaze down, "Funny .. I haven't seen that guy in a month."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll see him soon." Ricky teased with a smile. "Just .. don't give up on it. He'll come around."

They enclosed one another with a hug.

"Come around?" She let out a snort of laughter, but it merely came out as a sob once more. "I'm moving to New York. There won't be a 'coming around'."

He sighed as he pulled back, "Just wait for awhile."

She shot him a confused look.

**"Flight 226 to New York, New York will now allow coach passengers to board. Please have your passports and tickets ready."**

Kim turned around to face all her friends. They ran up to her and gave her one last hug.

Her eyes were swollen and puffy.

But, she didn't care.

She pulled back from the ground and turned to pick up her backpack.

She caught Ricky's gaze who only mouthed, "Wait."

She paused for a moment and looked around.

The rest of the passenger were already filing into the plane.

She had to leave now.

"I can't. Not anymore." She explained with a sad tone.

She waved goodbye to all the others and began to walk to the line.

She pivoted once more, her eyes glistening with hope, but it was merely crushed with the fact that;

_Jack isn't here._

"Honey, who are you looking for?" Her mom asked as she tapped her shoulder.

Kim wiped the last tear away, "No one."

* * *

><p>Okay, yes. There is the finale of Crushable. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME D:<br>I promise everything will be fixed in the sequel titled 'Second Chances' .. meh, working title? Oh well!  
>I know, some of you may seriously hate me right now .. but hey :) .. that means I must've put a lot of emotion into this story ;).<p>

The first chapter of the sequel is already finished, but I want to see what everyone thinks of this finale chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW. LIKE LEGIT GUYS. It's my birthday tomorrow (not even lying) so if some of you truly loved this story, please review.

Whether it be a hating review, I don't care! I want everyone's thoughts! :D If I get a lot, the sequel will probably be posted tomorrow :) WAHOO.


End file.
